


Champagne Problems

by Tinalouise88



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Modern Era, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinalouise88/pseuds/Tinalouise88
Summary: Rejected proposals and the aftermath is never something one expects. In the lyrical way of TS. 'Sometimes you just don't know the answer 'Til someone's on their knees and asks you.' Anne learns that first hand.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Royal "Roy" Gardner/Anne Shirley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Champagne Problems

This came about from a song from the New Taylor Swift album. Champagne Problems soon was screaming at me as I pictured Anne rejecting proposals from Anne of the Island. In midst of a low day as I dealt with my ever-flowing depression that comes and goes, it reminded me that writing can be a double edged, yet cathartic blade that allows you to put yourself in anothers shoes.

Whoever she rejected is left vague and can work both ways. I think I know who everyone is rooting for, but it is intentionally vague.

I usually don't write in the second person, but it came out as such and being only 1000 words I allowed myself to sink into the emotions and feelings of the story that was being written out as I listened to the song.

* * *

Champagne Problems

He was gone you say to yourself as you look around the small apartment you shared. Packing a bag and catching the first train he could.

You find yourself unable to cry or scream, it was just silent as the night played over and over in your head. Did you miss the clue he gave you? Did you not see what he was heading for all this time?

The night is silent and each movement you make is an out of body experience. This was college, what in the world was he thinking? Instead, you find yourself laughing bitterly into a bottle of bubbling champagne.

Surely he didn't think? You were much too young for such an ask, it surely had to be a joke in the middle of a dance. He had been sincere, as you laughed at his question. Until it hit you with like a ton of bricks. This was no joke.

Backing away you find yourself racing towards any room you can calm yourself in. Tears pouring down your face as you try not to panic. You still feel the heat from his palm, when you finally gather yourself enough you see him surrounded by friends comforting him on the landing of the hotel of the holiday party you have been invited to.

You bump into a waiter, the sound of glass shattering around you as he looks at you with sadness in his eyes. You're apologizing to everyone in the room, your face is as red as your hair. His dark brown hair slowly dampening from the falling rain. Looking completely crestfallen from the turn of events, suddenly you can't take it. You find yourself taking a glass of champagne for the sixth time that night.

He was gone when you got home, his things packed, a bottle of champagne still in the fridge, a note from his sister saying congratulations.

You drink it anyway.

You find a crumpled-up speech from his wallet that held a photo of the two of you. One he never got a chance to say in front of everyone.

You remember the look in his eyes as you stare at him, unable to speak, to answer the answer he had hoped for. Instead, you drink a glass of champagne, hoping it would give you the courage. Instead, you run, because every reason was not good enough.

Your friends are asking what happened, why did you run? Were they ever truly your friends if you met them through him? Those early days of student living, parties and hangovers during exams. He called the dorm a madhouse shaking his head. 'How could you live in such a place?' He would ask whenever he came to see you.

You told him it was the best place you lived and never wanted to leave. Still, you found yourself moving in the next year at his insistence. Playing house day in and day out, like it was the most normal thing in the world.

You can see the divide of the group with each new message. Between the 'please say you are all right? To what were you thinking?

It filters through the grapevine, you can the new being passed person to phone and what their reactions would be. Soon enough it would be all over the island.

Diana calls you and you're afraid to answer. You never knew how she would react. Would she think you were crazy or on your side?

"Anne, I'm coming," she said through the phone line as you cry once more.

She stays on the line for the entire trip across the bridge connecting to the mainland.

She pulls you into a hug when she arrives, her bag that is usually filled with children's toys and diapers it filled with chocolate and sweets.

"I thought, I thought I could say yes, and then suddenly I couldn't," You tell her. The night replaying over in your mind over and over again. "I've dreamed of this moment all my life, who turns down the man who literally took your dream proposal and made it a reality. He had a vintage ring and everything?"

"Someone who knows she knows wasn't ready for that commitment," Diana tells you, her arms wrapping around you.

The rumours swirl as you pack up your things, back home you find yourself going to. You hear the talk around you.

'She would have been a lovely bride, though he clearly dodged a bullet. Who rejects someone in public like that?'

'I heard she had drinking problems, she was kept drinking after he left.'

You laugh bitterly as you take another drink of cheap champagne. Trying to forget the flannel shirt he wore and how he managed to do things so perfectly all the time.

You weren't ready and it takes you a long time to know that was all right. Better now than seven years into a marriage.

You see him across the bar with a woman years later. A ring sparkling on her finger, the champagne near you calls to you as you watch them.

"A penny for your thoughts Anne?" Your dark handsome man nudges you as your about to take a sip from your glass.

"Sorry, I thought I recognized someone," You find yourself answering. You're older, you are wiser since that day years ago. He about to signal for another glass for you and you stop him with a shake of your head suddenly. "Let's get out of here?" You ask him.

You remind him how you promised they wouldn't be out late to the little redhead who is waiting at home, the one the graces your phone screens. The champagne flush on your cheeks, it was your first one in over a year and it hits you harder than what you remember.

You pull on your coat, your hair catches his sight across the restaurant. You both look each other over for a moment, before nodding your head to each other. His face has a touch of shock to see just who you were with when the tab was settled.

You take his hand, turning away from the past.

You walk down the street filled with coloured and twinkling lights, passing by that hotel that still haunts your memories, to a winter garden that is frozen with frost and ice as you sit on the cold benches. Your hands entwined as he brushes your hair from your eyes. Memories were funny things, as you remember that day, it seems so distant and yet still so fresh in your mind.

You look down to your own ring, how it was all too easy to say yes that time. To be spun around as he kissed you in the living room of your small place. Going out to and buying a bottle of champagne to celebrate. The champagne diamond for your love of champagne still sparkled on your finger as you smile up to him.

Champagne problems become champagne diamonds.

* * *

I hope I did this justice, I do suggest listening to the song if you can tolerate Taylor Swift.

Tina


End file.
